Perfect Prefect
by Geena
Summary: PWP: answer to the 'OotP Prefects' challenge in the Boudoir Spoiler Cafe. Being a prefect has certain advantages. Hermione enjoys one in particular... Only minor OotP-spoilers.


PERFECT PREFECT

By Geena

Disclaimer: don't own them, but I *can* have my wicked way with them!

Rating: strong R

Pairing: HG/DM

Summary: PWP, answer to the OotP-prefects challenge of the Boudoir Spoiler Café.

OotP-spoilers: minor

It was night, long past curfew. Hermione Granger walked determinedly towards her goal, mind wandering. She was worried about Harry. It really did seem like all the world's plagues were crashing down on him. She had thought being a prefect might enable her to help him in some way, but so far no opportunity had presented itself. She smiled briefly, thinking about her being a prefect. It had it's advantages of course and for once she didn't mean the unrestricted access to the restricted section of the Library. No, many would have been surprised to know that the one thing she liked best in being a prefect was the privilege of using a certain facility. The prefects' bathroom was legendary and she had been besotted with it from the moment she had first stepped inside. The sheer luxury was breathtaking and lounging lazily in the warm perfumed water was all it took to relieve the stress of being a fifth year student. In fact, she was on her way there that same moment, her neck aching from sitting all cramped up to knit those house elf hats. Once she had taken her bath she was sure she would be able to knit a few more before turning in.

When she arrived at the door and spoke the password, the door didn't open. She was still so occupied with worrying over Harry and upcoming OWL's and house elf hats that she didn't think and merely cast an alohamora to let herself in.

Before going to the bathroom she had taken off her shoes and all of her clothes except for her robe. Granted, it was cold, but all the more warmth there was to enjoy once she was in the tub. The prospect of sliding herself into the hot water kept her in a daze and she was already half way to the swimming pool sized tub when she realised she was not alone.

Of course, that's why the door wouldn't open, the bathroom was already occupied !

Her first reaction was to turn around quietly and slip back outside.

She did act very cautiously. However, her feet carried her in the opposite direction of the door. Curiosity creeping in she moved slowly towards the water, careful to keep herself out of sight.

Just a peek to see who it was and then straight back, she told herself.

She stretched her neck and squeezed her eyes half shut to be able to concentrate more on what she saw. An unidentified body with blond hair was swimming away from her under water. Make that a male blond body ! Her face turned hot when the person, still in the water, turned around so she could see the front. Embarrassed she was staring blatantly at one of her fellow students she wanted to back away. Then the boy emerged from the water, eyes screwed shut, hands pushing the strands of blond hair out of his face.

Malfoy.

She was definitely staying.

The opportunity to get a close look at the one boy who always thought of himself as superior to everyone else was too good to let go. Well, it seemed there wasn't anything special about him when it came down to it. He looked fairly normal to her. She was a bit disappointed, expecting there to be at least a strange satanic birthmark, but all she saw was a slender, slightly muscular body covered in a shock of creamy skin, matching the hair. Her gaze travelled to the spot between his legs. 

Blond. 

Of course. She suppressed a little giggle. Actually, on closer inspection she had to admit he *did* have something going for him. This time she bit on the back of her hand to stifle the sound of her snicker. Not that she was an authority on male anatomy, but staying over at the Weasleys a couple of years in a row had learned her a few things. Especially the little peeping hole in the linen closet that gave a good view of the Weasleys's shower had given her something to look at. She had been in the closet with Ginny one time, taking turns in watching, when Ron had come in. They had both giggled behind their hands and their faces had been red by the time Ron stepped out. He was still a boy back then and there really wasn't much to look at. Then Bill had come in and this time neither Ginny nor Hermione had made a sound. Hermione had felt her jaw drop and ever since that day she had never been able to look at Bill without breaking out into a flush.

Turning her attention back on Malfoy she concluded he certainly was no Bill Weasley, but hell, if word got out he had *that* hiding under his robes the damn prat would become even more popular.

She had found herself a little alcove and decided to wait it out until he left. And if she happened to see a bit of flesh in the meantime, who could blame her ?

Malfoy got out of the tub and headed towards the towel rack. He picked one from the pile and started drying off his hair. He was facing the wall and Hermione felt her mouth go dry when she saw the perfect shape of the creamy globes aimed straight at her. God, to run her hands over those ! She closed her eyes and pictured herself doing just that. Then inspiration struck. 

Why shouldn't she ?

An evil, lusty grin lit her face. She took her wand out of the pocket of her robe, pointed it at Malfoy and whispered: "Obscuro Ego".

Though she was not completely invisible, she knew Malfoy would not be able to recognise her. He would only see a vague outline of her figure and that was all she wanted him to know.

She walked softly in his direction when he turned around and moved the towel over his skin. For a moment she stopped and merely drank in the beauty of the body in front of her. Then he reached his private parts and with an inaudible gasp she realised he was half erect.

He moaned as the cloth brushed his sensitive flesh and Hermione was mesmerised by the vision. Then he discarded the towel and placed his hand over his cock, stroking languidly. Another moan escaped from his parted lips and he closed his eyes, head leaning backwards against the wall.

It was now or never, Hermione thought and she resolutely stalked over to him.

When she placed her hands on his chest, Malfoy's eyes flew open and his hand stopped moving. Roughly awakened from his journey into oblivion, Draco Malfoy wasn't feeling very eloquent.

"Wha … huh … wha … who is this ?" he finally managed.

Hermione chuckled audibly and backed away a little.

"Show yourself, coward ! Easy isn't it, attacking someone who can't even see you."

She laughed teasingly and lowered her voice.

"Really Malfoy, did it look to you as if I was *attacking* you ?"

She saw him shiver and much to her amusement she noticed a spark of interest in his eyes.

"If you're not here to attack me, then what are you doing here ?" he asked.

"Well, isn't that obvious ?" she whispered seductively, trailing one hand along his sides.

This time his entire frame trembled under her touch.

"I … I …" he started, but she interrupted him. "No no, don't say anything. Just feel." And she shrugged off her robe and flung herself against him.

  
The shock sent heatwaves through her and she was sure he was experiencing something similar, for his cheeks sported a rosy blush.

She didn't stay in that position though, fearing he might start some exploring of his own and discover her identity. She turned him around so he was facing the wall again and pulled him to her. Her hands slipped between their bodies and she cupped his arse cheeks, smiling when she found out they fitted her hands exquisitely. She squeezed a few times, not too gently and judging by the gasps and pants he didn't mind her forcefulness one bit. 

Satisfied with the soft globes for now, she crushed him against her chest and let her hands travel to the front. She teased his nipples for a while, pleased when she got him moaning.

I'll have you screaming next, Draco Malfoy. She promised herself as she moved her hands down.

He squirmed as she rubbed his thighs, anxious for her to move to where he needed her, but she decided to prolong his torture. It didn't happen every day she had such a luscious body in her arms and she wanted to make the most of it.

She planted feathery kisses alongside his jaw towards his ear, where she sucked in his earlobe which earned her a loud hiss. Encouraged, she leaned in some more and nuzzled his neck, nipping here and there to elicit some more moans.

He was supporting himself with one hand against the wall, his breath coming in short gasps. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, the pink lips moist.

Hermione couldn't resist and leaned in for a kiss. He grabbed the back of her head with his free hand and moaned in her mouth. He tried to turn around and rub against her, but she wouldn't have it and returned him to his former position.

She loved being in control like this.

His body was shaking with desire when she tentatively brushed the tip of her thumb over his leaking cock. His breath hitched and his head was leaning back into the crook of her neck. She could see the fire in his heavy lidded eyes and she felt her own arousal grow.

When she moved one hand over his hard cock, her other hand took one of his and guided it to her own wetness. He didn't need any more encouraging and he started rubbing her instantly. She opened her mouth in a soundless cry, a jolt of electricity shooting through her when she felt the pressure of his fingers on her most intimate spot. The thought that it was pureblooded, aristocratic Draco Malfoy who was bringing off the filthy little mudblood enticed her even more and she had to bite her lip in order to keep herself from crying out.

Meanwhile her own hand had been busy as well. Reading all about the basics of a hand job in one of Ginny's girlie magazines had prepared her well and very soon Malfoy was shaking with impending release. But she wouldn't give it to him before she had him begging and she continued to stroke at a slow pace.

His own movements were speeding up and she felt her own climax building. She took her hand away from his cock and only teased the leaking point with the tip of her thumb. He made a choked noise and bucked his hips forward.

"Please …" he whispered, but it wasn't enough for her. With another nasty rub over his nipples she had him shivering again and when she returned her hand to his cock it leapt into it eagerly.

"Oh please do it … do it. I need to come. I need to come so bad." He was writhing and shaking and trembling all at the same time and the combination of the needy body in her arms and the fumbling fingers on her clit sent her over the edge. As stars exploded in front of her eyes, Hermione fisted him fast and it only took one hard jerk to make him explode. He screamed his release from the top of his lungs. When the last wave of pleasure had left him she backed away and hurried to her alcove.

Once he had composed himself, he looked around and reached out a few times to see if he could catch her. The wonder on his face told her he might believe it had just been a dream, so she promised herself to pay close attention to Draco Malfoy's bathing habits from now on and pay him another visit soon. Just to remind him of course.

THE END


End file.
